Changes In America
by PyreePyrous
Summary: "o...N-no! Please don't take it out. Don't! I beg you ple-" she never finished that sentence...part of the story...not good at summaries..Fem!America
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Privet Kukly! How are you? Good, da? Needed to upload this cause it is just sitting in my documents folder...collecting virutal dust! So please ReadnReview~~! _

_^J^_

_Disclaimer:Как вы думаете, я бы его владельцем! Черт, нет! я не являюсь владельцем этого! Hetalia~!_

* * *

><p><strong>[Narrator]<strong>

Ever have one of those days when ya' have this feel'n in your gut that somet'em bad's gonna happen. Well that was what America was feeling. Why, ya' must ask? Because instead of being safe at a UN meeting with the rest of the world, she is instead decide to stay in Iraq. To fighting the war with her 'children'. She should 'ave just 'ccepted the bad feeling and left to where the UN meeting would take place. But, nooo~ she 'cide to up and forget 'bout it. This 's what happens when ya' ignore ya' intuition, America.

America was now bound by her hands and feet with her 'children'. How she got into this mess 's simple.

They where tricked.

Ya' see this was supposed to be a regular Infiltrate and Retrieve mission. It seems that the Iraqis had captured one of their men.

To bad the man they captured, was a total fake when they found no one in the room they where all in. Now how stupid was that. To let all men in and leave no one to cover there ass's!

'N that is why my reader, you find our poor American hero captured and bound to a very thick wooden pole with her teammates.

And this is where the story begins...

**[Reg. p.o.v - 2nd 6th months]**

'_Dammit!'_ she hissed to herself.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

They weren't supposed to be caught or be tricked. '_Stupid freaking spy was supposed to give us REAL info not fake!'_ she cursed.

To think her men where smarter than that. None of the men bothered to stay in front of the god damned door and check to see if anyone would come and spy them.

Nope. Not a single one. Now look at the mess they where in! Bound to a wooden pole God Dammit!

A freak'n wooden pole!

She could break, if it weren't for the damned strong metal her hands where bounded to.

America let out a sigh past the gag.

Suddenly without her realizing it. A man came up to her and felt behind her ear.

America tried to squirm away. She just couldn't. It was that she was blocked by two fleshy walls that where in her way.

She felt the man's hand touch something behind her ear. Her eyes grew wide. '_No. No. No. No. N- "_o...N-no! Please don't take it out. Don't! I beg you ple-" she never finished that sentence as a sharp pain was felt behind her ear, she let out a pained scream that went from very loud to no sound at all.

America held her mouth open in a silent scream.

She felt the blood running down her ear and neck.

She looked up, blurry eyed from the pain. The man held a little round device in front of her face. No matter how hoard she tried to pull her hands out of the metal she couldn't.

"_الآن الآن ، ونحن لا نريد لك أن نقول لهم نحن فيه__." _was all he said before setting the device on the ground a crushing it with the heel of his boot.

America's eyes were impossibly wide.

'_No! My voice! My voice!' _she cried.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, just a raspy breath.

'_No! No! No! No! NO! I-i can't speak anymore...' _her thoughts went blank, so did her eyes.

She just stared at the crushed device that held her world. Her perfect world of speech.

A lone tear escaped her eye and traced her face. Falling to the cemented floor leaving a tiny wet puddle.

**[UN Meeting - England]**

"Where the hell is that bloody git!" yelled England.

He was fuming to say the least. France tried to calm him down, but only to get a punched in the face.

Everyone else also fumed. They couldn't start the meeting till America came. So now they where just wasting daylight. The aren't getting any younger just sitting there waiting for the loud obnoxious blonde.

Time passed and you could practically see the smoke coming out of most the angered Nations heads.

Germany rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, trying to stop the on coming headache of waiting to long for the American.

Soon enough the nations took out there anger on the rest of the nations.

A vein popped on Germany's head.

He slammed his hands down on the table and gave all the nations a cold look.

"Mein Gott! Will euch alle Idioten halt den Mund!" he yelled.

The nations soon quieted and sat down slowly, shocked by Germans outburst.

"Good. Now lets start the meeting." he ordered.

"But, what about America-san?" asked Japan.

"We have more important matters then just waiting here all day for that bloody git!" roared England.

Everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

"Okay, now that that is settled lets get on with the meeting...first up...England"

**[In Iraq]**

'_I wonder if anyone notices I'm gone. I mean I left home about 6 months ago. Haven't s-spoken...to them since then...Will they miss me...' _she pondered over the thought and all to soon came up with the answer. '_Probably not...i mean...most- no pretty much all of them hate me. No matter how kind they are. I can still see it in there eyes. Iggy, Kiku, I-ivan, Matt...the rest. Will they forget about me? Do they even care?...W-will they save me?'_ America held back the tears that threatened to fall. A cold sensation seeped into her body. She felt so cold. So alone. So...unloved.

America looked at the ceiling. As if to see if the tears will fall back into her eyes. They didn't, soon the tears poured down her face. America closed her eyes, envisioning all the nations at the meeting she was supposed to be at. All laughing not giving a damn where she was or if she was okay.

Her heart clenched painfully and it seemed to also intensify the coldness.

'_Will they miss my voice...or my smile...anything?'_ was her last thought before falling asleep against the wooden pole.

**[Narrator]**

Now ya' see why America had a bad feeling in her gut.

A little tidbit of info on my version of America for 'tis story.

America can't speak.

If ya' haven't figured that out alre'dy then...check ya' IQ. 'Kay. Good.

Anyways...America never could speak. Even if she tried really hard.

England once knew 'bout it but, 'seems he _forgot_ it when he repressed memories of America being his Colony.

So when America meet Tony the Alien he made a device that could allow America to speak. He implanted in behind her ear. N there! Wa la! She could speak!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Privet Kukly! _

_Disclaimer:Как вы думаете, я бы его владельцем! Черт, нет! я не являюсь владельцем этого! Hetalia~!_

* * *

><p><strong>[Narrator]<strong>

Welcome back...i see you like this story. Lets hope you will enjoy it more~

We now move into a bloody and beaten America.

Six months. Six long agonizingly painful months have passed, yet not a clue whether or not the Nations care.

In six months...a world can be altered. A mind can be changed. A hero...reverting into an old long lost shell.

This shell was once America's or should I say Amelia's old self. Before her land was founded and taken control over.

In those six months...America's and Amelia's old self is back, and It seems...she doesn't want to go back to her last self.

Do you wonder why is that?

Well i'll tell you...

**[Reg. p.o.v - 3rd 6th months]**

America lay on the cold cement floor with the remaining member of the team. During her six month stay at this run down _hotel_ the Iraqis already killed one of her men for info.

Of course she too went to interrogation, she never told them anything. Even if she could she wouldn't. So instead of spilling out info like a good captive...she got beaten.

This is why she lay on the cement floor. Everywhere ached. Bruises and cuts decorated her skin.

Every move she would make would send her mind into a world of intense pain.

Also during the six month stay America slowly reverted back to her old self. The self where she was quiet, even though she couldn't speak, calm, loved to think, daydream, be invisible, forget that there was a world, and feel nothing.

America was doing two of those things right now as she lay on her bruised back.

Thoughts, problems, scenarios, puzzles ran in a train along her mind. Her eyes stayed blank. Staring at the seemingly interesting ceiling.

Her mind came to a halt when she noticed that a year 'n a half had passed by.

'_A year n a half...i wonder if they are even notice that I'm gone. If they do...then are they searching for me? Remembering the good 'ol days...' _she continued to stare at the ceiling.

Her mind started to bring up memories. Happy ones. Where not so many nations and people hated her.

Eventually the happy memories became to hard to bear with, she broke down and cried. Going on her side, she curled in on herself.

'_No more...i don't want to be America no more...no more...then everyone will be happy. No more America. The world will seem more at peace if I wasn't America. Maybe then...everyone will be happy...even Russia...'_

At the mention of Russia, her heart clenched.

'_Russia...do you miss me? Are you remembering the good days...? Do you even care that I'm gone...or did you ever care for me?'_

She shook her head, getting ride of the thoughts. They seemed to go away only to come back. She closed her eyes tight.

'_Does everyone...hate...me?'_

'_**Why, America, of course everyone hates you. Have you not noticed yourself? Your loud, brash, idiotic, and annoying self! Everyone hates it...you should have just stayed your original self. If you did, maybe none of this would've happened. Right, America~'**_ lectured a voice that sounded like her, but at the same time not.

What the voice said was true. If she had never changed. None of the problems she had would exist. Then she could have kept a low profile like Canada.

'_...like Matthew...Yes! I will become my old self! The self that was passed to Matthew! Then...everyone would be happy. To not see the hated country, anymore.'_

She nodded to herself. Starting when she gets out, she will have Canada's personality.

**[UN Meeting - China]**

"Has anyone seen America?" asked England.

The nations shook there heads.

"Why, England? The last few meeting you seemed perfectly fine without the annoying brat here? Why are you so concerned now?" questioned Cuba.

"Well, it seems that the same day America didn't come was also the same time the U.S lost a team. They placed the team of ten under MIA. Also it has already been six months...and that's also how long the U.S Military team have been missing." he responded.

"You think _Америка_ is one of those ten men, da?" asked Russia, raising an eyebrow.

England nodded.

"Why would she go to war! She to much of an idiot to do anything. She cant even tie her own shoe! She's probably already bleeding somewhere in Iraq, Aru!" yelled an irritated China.

England again nodded, _'Well that is true...but still...i can't help but feel that she was one of those men'_

"Where else could she be?" stated France. The sound of France's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

All eyes turned to Russia.

Russia seemed to notice this.

" Что?" he looked confused.

"Did you take America!" yelled England, _'Yes! Of course! They are enemies! He has to have her!'_ now ignoring all thought of America being one of the ten men named MIA.

Raising a brow, "You think I abducted America, da?" he gasped, sounding shocked.

The nations nodded.

"Well..."

They leaned in close.

"I didn't, da?" he admitted

"Liar!" the nations screamed.

"I am most certainly not a 'liar' as you put it. It is true I did not take America. Do you think I would be able to tolerate her voice and her rantings about awesome. Did you forget we had a Cold War, da?" he added.

England paused and looked uncertain, _'...then if he doesn't have her then...she must be one of the men MIA...'_

Germany on the other hand just wanted to get back to the meeting, not really caring about the obnoxious American.

"Alright, Play time is over! Lets get back to the meeting at hand!" instructed Germany.

The nations went back to their respected chairs, with England still thinking.

**[Narrator]**

Isn't it weird how in only six months of not speaking to anyone, due to not being actually able to speak, a person can think of things they never would think.

Weird ain't it!

Ha!

Wonder how long it will take them to start looking for America? Or even accept the fact that she is one of the ten missing men.

Poor America, hope ya' make it out with ya' sanity still intact!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Privet Kukly! _

_Disclaimer:Как вы думаете, я бы его владельцем! Черт, нет! я не являюсь владельцем этого! Hetalia~!_

* * *

><p>[<strong>Narrator]<strong>

Do ya' hate me? For putting America through this? Do ya? If ya' do, then why ya still read'n this?

Is it because ya' wanna find out if America will be saved? Or let free?

Hehe~

We will see...in due time, my readers in due time. Ha!

Now lets get back to our little American~

I wonder if ya' have noticed that a years has gone by since America went missing. I started of the story sometime at the end of the first six months...the last six months made it a year since she has been missing~

Wonder how she doin'?

Let's go check on her, yes~

**[Reg. p.o.v - 4th 6th months]**

Pain.

That was all she felt.

Excruciating pain.

Again she was literally dragged to the interrogation room, or cell, whatever you wanna call it.

This time instead of her getting her usual beating they amped it up a bit.

They took out a whip. With many, many of those strings. On those strings where little blades of metal.

They cracked it on her back and let out a very dry and scratchy scream. The scream left her to cough up blood. Now her throat hurt. Hoping that was it, another crack entered her ear and again she screamed the same scream, coughing up more blood. She wanted to move. Hit the men that where holding her down and the man with the painful whip. The only thing stopping her was that she already felt to tired from the loss of blood and the tight hold on her arms and legs.

The beating, or torture, went on for almost two hours. Seeing as still she was still awake. America tried not to close her eyes, but the lost amount of blood didn't stop it.

She let in a shuddered breath from her now bloody mouth as her head lolled to her chest. She was out.

The men nodded in confirmation that she was indeed K.O'd.

The undid the ties and let her fall harshly on her knees then her head. Grabbing her legs they dragged her back to the sealed of room and threw her in with the room with the remaining men.

That was only a few days ago. Now America is trying not to lay on her back.

She could feel the dried blood on her back whenever she moved. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

America couldn't think with all the pain. So she just stared at the wall across from her. Somehow in her pain educed mind, memories started to pop up and seemingly play on the wall.

She couldn't shut the memories out when she shook her head or closed her eyes. So she just lay on her side and let the memories play. The pain on her back couldn't be as worse as watching the happy times.

To bad she was wrong.

The memories where much more worse then the pain on her back. America then heard a song playing. She strained to heat it. Eventually it started to become more clearer and louder as time went on. The lyrics kept playing over and over and over again in her mind.

'_Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, America'_

Oh, yes. Mock her. She wasn't happy. In her memories yes, but now, the song is just an insult to the fake happiness.

'_We the People. Falling in masses to our graves. Drink the poison. Suicidal Serenade.'_

Her mind starting to slowly make its way into her depressed state. She hated this song. So much. No matter if her name was in it, but for a strange reason it calmed her. Her eyelids grew heavy.

'_Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, America...'_

Trailing off as her mind drifted into a pained slumber.

**[UN Meeting - France]**

England looked around frantically. He was nervous and scared. What if his _daughter_ was hurt. Or worse! He was practically shaking like a leaf.

'_My baby. My precious baby! She is gone! I need my baby! MY BABY!' _England was going through a mass hysteria in his mind.

So when France came up to him and spoke some outrageous pick up line or insult, he immediately latched onto the Frenchman. Not letting go.

Of course France was at first shocked then glad, but it soon faded to worry as England hasn't spoken a single word to anyone, even him!

Also because the Nations started to pile in and gave the pair weird and worried looks.

France tried to get the English man off him, but to no avail he wouldn't budge and France really needed to go to the bathroom.

A cough broke everyone out of their thoughts.

"Is Everyone here?" asked Germany.

"No!" replied a meek yet strong voice.

Germany turned his head the owner. The owner was England. Green eyes where wide and looked crazy.

Germany looked anywhere but England's crazed eyes.

"Who is not here, England?" he asked.

"America!" screeched England.

Germany sighed, "Look England, America is not here and we do not know where she is. It is not important right now. We have a meeting to go on with. Now just forget about her and move on to the meeting."

England looked down right furious over what Germany said.

"No! I want my America! We have to find her or else our economy's will fall! And I will keep asking about America! America is more important then global warming for now! We must find my baby! If you do not help me, I will declare war on you!" England declared.

Germany stared at England with hard eyes, "You wouldn't"

"You don't think I would. I will do anything to get back my baby!"

Germany growled, "Fine! We will look in our countries to find any trace of obnoxious nation!"

**[Narrator]**

Ah~ it seems that they are finally gonna start look'n for America...after two years of wait'n.

Seems England is going crazy, without his _baby..._wow...i makes him sound like a woman...

Lets see...

Now how long will they be willing to looking for our little American...


End file.
